Birthmark: Behind the scenes
by Kuronique Misaki
Summary: Title says it all. Are you ready to be blown away with secrets behind Birthmark?
1. Panel

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAKO MERMAIDS! Oh and if you have not read Birthmark, check it out. Because you'll get unnecessary spoilers if you don't. Oh and bold italics are for the previews.**

**Are you guys ready to be shell-shocked? One of the most anticipated fanfics of the archive, Birthmark, is now opening its doors, because you're going behind the scenes with the creator herself, to get the inside scoop!**

**Izi**: "Let's get this party started! First I'd like to say, thank you guys so much for giving Birthmark a chance! I'd never imagined that it would get as many followers as Kuro would have imagined. Especially fans like chelseagodwin18, , Teal'cIndeed, Isabean, ObsessedwithReading and Periwinkle Starfish. For Periwinkle, thank you for writing out Kuronique's request. She really enjoyed that. For , keep on writing, your stories are amazing. Your reviews have made Birthmark a story that Kuro has been writing for almost a year now, and they've inspired her to keep going now let's clap it out! Yeah! So thank you, boys and girls, dudes and dudettes, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you! (cue clapping). Now we have a lot of ground to cover today, we've got a lot of stuff to reveal and a whole list of secrets about Birthmark to share. But now please welcome the mind and genius that makes this story epic. Without further ado, let me bring up the creator of the Tails of a Half-Blood, Miss Kuronique Misaki!"

Kuronique or Kuro for short runs to the panel with a beautiful blue dress that reaches down to her feet. She has short dirty blond straight hair that reaches her neck and grey/blue eyes. She is 14 years old.

**Kuro**:"Hey guys! What's up? Thank you all so much! I'd never imagined that my story would be such a success! As Izi said, I'm going to be sharing some secrets about the story and a few previews of the sequel."

**Izi**: So, why don't we get this panel started? First off, I'm going to start with some questions about creating the story. Where did you get the idea for creating a story such as this?"

**Kuro**: "Well I was not really inspired by anything. But I was watching the original show and I just felt like something was missing. When I watched the series for a third time, it just came to me: why not add one more character? And that idea kept getting drafted, and re-drafted, until boom! And that's when I wrote my fanficiton. It's really interesting what an idea for a TV show with mermaids, cause it's a popular franchise and the fandom for the timeline of Australian mermaids has existed for 10 years now and you get to look back and see where it has and hasn't gone."

**Izi:** "How did you create a plotline like this?"

**Kuro**: "Well most of the plotline was my idea, but I worked some references from other franchises to get it more authentic."

**Izi**: "What is it about this story that you like?"

**Kuro**: "What I like about it is that, all the characters are individuals. But one of the things I set to do when I started creating this story was to give them all unique personalities that showed them who they really were."

**Izi**: "Was there a way you brought this series back to life?"

**Kuro:** "Yes there was. The way that I did was that I looked at the core of who these characters were. And I said to myself, "what really is at the heart of all these people?" and to me I thought that it was the sense and bond of a family that brought them together. As a kid, I think that's what I loved about H2o, it was this special group that almost anyone who watched it wished they could be a part of. We have a bunch of characters in this franchise, which are so distinct that it's hard for a viewer to not find one you can in some way, relate to."

**Izi: **"Why do you call it Birthmark?"

**Kuro**: "Well in the story, there's a girl who has this prophecy marked on her life since birth. So hence the name Birthmark?"

**Izi**: "What was the hardest part of writing Birthmark?"

**Kuro**: "The hardest part was to try to not make the story sound exactly the same as the original. Like I said, it took me about 8 months to draft the entire story and 4 months to write this. In all it took me a year to get this out. I think it's one of the difficult parts of a Fanfiction. Using your imagination, you have to create your own plot, subplot, climax, characters, and all that."

**Izi**: "Well now that part of the Q&A is out, I'm going to ask you some questions about the characters themselves. What can you tell me about Zac in this story?"

**Kuro**: "Well for starters, Zac is still there, but he's also a 16 year old kid who's not only dealing with being a merman but he's also looking out for his sister, who is his also one of his best friends. And when he finds out what she is, he starts to get a little more overprotective and a little cocky. But that is to be expected from his nature."

**Izi**: "How did you depict the 3 girls in this story?"

**Kuro:** " Nixie is a little different than the original. She's kind of like a mermaid who at first glance seems like someone who likes to be in places she's not really supposed to be in. But deep down she's scared of what surprises her new life holds for her and when she finds out the truth about Thalassa being alive, she completely distrusts her because she doesn't really know her that well and that creates a little bit of a rivalry between them. Sirena on the other hand, is still a mermaid who is kind of like a little kid full of curiosity, she's best friends with Nixie and she puts a lot of faith in Thalassa. She likes to see the best in everybody and has a really beautiful soul. As for Lyla, she's still a little bit of a firecracker. She has a bit of a balanced trust for Thalassa, and has a little bit of a crush on Zac, as we know. And when she's thrown into this completely random situation where she's stuck with Nixie and Sirena, over time she learns to give people a chance for her to trust them."

**Izi**: "What can you tell me about Thalie's friends?"

**Kuro: **"Stephanie, is the brains of the outfit, she's usually the kind and gentle genius, but even the most silent are the most temperamental. In other words, she may be 14 years old, but she's got a temper of **ice** that you **don't** want to see. The nerd age is upon us and I think that Steph represents the teenage girl's side of it. Helen, is the tough girl, like Rikki from H2o. She's the sarcastic, tough, brooding strong girl. And in the sequel we get to see that she's a little vulnerable, because she has a pet turtle named Spike, which is her companion and a guy she can open up to. Because in the sequel, we see her going through changes and she develops a firey temper. And I mean **fire**. And Rosalina, is the comic relief. She's kind of like the baby sister, she's sort of the most immature of all the girls, but when she really puts her mind on focus, she's just really brilliant. She can keep you laughing in the most difficult of times. Like **air** she goes out into the world happy because she's free to laugh even when times are tough."

**Izi**: "What about Blair/Thalie?"

**Kuro**: "Blair was my major OC. She starts off as a character that seems like a normal 14 year old, one who has a very big secret. When she finally gains her tail, she begins to have questions about herself and who she really is. As the story progresses, her relationship with Zac grows when they find out about each other's tails. But when she finds out about the prophecy of her birth and the truth that her principal is her mother who is a mermaid, her questions about herself are taken to a whole new level. While she decides on her choice, she goes through a lot of stress as to not only who she is but where she belongs. And when she turns her back on Zac, we see a lot of love exchanged between her mother and her. Blair changes her name to Thalassa, to keep her late father close. After Zac almost kills her by accident, they grow close again as emotional brother and sister. At the end, when the prophecy is complete, a journey begins anew for Thalie. And that's when the sequel, Love will find a Way comes in. For an overall statement of her relationships, being a sole half mermaid, with your mermaid principal as your mom, your aunt who's the leader of a pod, and a brother who's a merman, what more could you want?"

**Izi**: "Anything about Rita?"

**Kuro:** "The leader and elder of the little pod on land, Rita Santos, is there, of course. But the difference between this Rita and the original is that we see her not only as a teacher but more as a mother. Instead of playing in the idea that she was this mermaid who left the pod I'm having a lot more fun with her in making her a strong anchor to the group. In the original draft, she was never supposed to be Blair's real mother, but once I realized that in the original show, the character of Rita did not have enough spotlight, I decided to add a little more drama to her."

**Izi**: "How is Thalie portrayed in this story?"

**Kuro: **"Having an eterothaleís in the moon pool or in the sea makes the characters taken aback, especially Lyla and her friends, because they don't exactly know what to do with the half-blood because there hasn't been one for a really long time and they're really rare."

**Izi**: "So, we're now done with the questions. As you guys probably know, the trailer for season 2 of Mako Mermaids is out! Which means that the season will come out soon. We don't know the exact date of the release date, but the soonest of dates, is in January 2015. Keep your fingers crossed that it comes out in that time! Now Kuro, can you give us a brief history on writing the first book?"

**Kuro:** "Yeah well for Birthmark, I did a lot of writing. The writing of Birthmark went far back as mid 2013. In the finale I did a lot of thinking in that. We got to see the prophecy finally being fulfilled, which foreshadows a whole new set of surprises for her and the rest of the characters. Over time in the story, there was a lot of drama, and at the finale, there was a lot of excitement and moral that I wanted to bring into the story itself."

**Izi**: "So now that the first book is out, anything you want to tell us about the sequel? Also fans, note that because season 2 has not come out yet, some of the plot in the sequel may change."

**Kuro: **"Yes. Izi is right. Keep in mind that a lot of the plot may change. I'm just gonna give you guys a brief synopsis. But I don't wanna give any spoilers so I'm just going to give you guys a little sneak peak. The previews are coming up. As you guys know, a year has passed since Zac has turned into a merman, Zac is now 17, and Thalie is 15, Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie have ran off to live in the pod, and just because the trident was destroyed, it does not mean that there is more mermaness coming. 2 new mermen will come to town. That's right, 2 mermen, Erik and Caleb are coming to Australia. But when Caleb tries to infiltrate the mermaids, he falls in love with a certain red-head half blood, and she falls in love with him. And so it turns into Romeo and Juliet. I've got a lot more characters coming for the sequel as well as new mermaids, even some new part-time mermaids, and I'm not talking about just Evie, because there will be more land people who get turned into mermaids on the same night as she does, and no it's not Cam. I'm not saying who but I am saying how many, and there are 3 more land girls who get turned into mermaids by accident, and no, it's not the H2O characters, although they will probably appear in the sequel. When Evie is turned into a mermaid, along with three other girls, Thalie is completely horrified of that because she blames herself. Why that is, it's because on that night, she was kidnapped and used as bait to lure Zac. Actually I have a preview for you to show. This takes place on the night Ondina and Mimmi arrive to the Gold Coast. So Izi, fire away." The panel turns dark as a screen appears displaying the preview.

_**No one's POV, in the moon pool…**_

"_**Ondina." Mimmi said. "You're more cunning than I thought. Holding an eterothaleís hostage." She points out to an unconscious Thalie, in her mermaid form, lying on a rocky ledge in ice chains.**_

"_**Trust me Mimmi." Ondina replied. "I have no intention of harming her, or keeping her hostage for long. She is **_**bait**_**. When that merman attempts to rescue her, I will bind **_**him**_** to the wall. Then when he is trapped in the energy, I will shatter his tail." Suddenly, Zac pops in the moon pool. He swims to the ledge and checks Thalie's breathing. He sighs with relief, for she is alive and well.**_

"_**I'm here girls." Zac announced with bravery. "Now let her go." Ondina devilishly smiles.**_

"_**Sorry land boy." Ondina hissed. "There's been a change of plans." She raised her hand and Zac was flown into the wall, facing front. His hands are raised above him, bound to the wall in ice blobs, while his tail stayed in the moon pool.**_

"_**She will be fine." Mimmi pointed to Thalie. "But your tail won't."**_

_**End of preview...**_

(cue clapping)

**Izi**: "Yeah! Now that my friends is one of the many scenes in "The Seventh Cycle." Now Kuro, according to the finale, you stated that you would be writing a short story called Vengeance is Mine. How is that coming along?"

**Kuro**: "About that, I had originally intended to make it a short story, but I have decided to make it into an episode which will probably come out in the sequel or the story after that."

**Izi**: "So guys, we promised previews of the sequel, and you're about to get some! According to Kuro, Thalie, Evie, and Zac are on the roof of Thalie's house playing a certain type of dodge ball. And this is after The Seventh Cycle."

Once again the panel turns dark, introducing another clip…

"_**Ha! Ice dodgeball!" I exclaimed, as she caught the floating ice ball with her powers. "Missed me again Zac!" I threw the ice ball at Zac, who sent it to Evie.**_

"_**Eat this!" He exclaimed. **_

"_**Hey!" Evie exclaimed as she sent it to the archway. My mom than came in with her hands on her hips.**_

"_**What are you three doing?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Behind her, I threw the ball to Zac, who wasn't paying attention. And he was going to regret it, very soon and very painfully.**_

"_**Playing dodgeball, Rita!" He replied just as the ball struck him with a low blow on the soft spot. He groaned in pain. "Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"**_

"_**With an ice ball?!" Rita exclaimed as she froze the ball in mid-air before turning it back to water and landing it on the ground with a splat. "This is very dangerous!" **_

"_**Don't worry Rita." said Evie. "We're mermaids; we can take care of ourselves over a block of ice, right Thalie?"**_

"_**Um what about me?" Zac winced in pain. Obviously he was still hurt from the low blow.**_

"_**Sorry Zac." Evie smirked. "I didn't count on you with you still being in pain and all."**_

"_**I can still stand you know!" He exclaimed in irritation.**_

"_**Ok." I spoke. "We can take care of ourselves Mom, even if a certain player doesn't pay attention before getting a low blow. So if you want to pin the blame on someone here, blame it on Zac." Evie and I giggled, while Zac fumed with embarrassment.**_

"_**I will get you for this." He mumbled. **_

"_**Sure you will Zackie." I taunted. That seemed to set him off edge, because he started running after me. But I was faster.**_

"_**You're so going to get it!" He shouted. You see, when we were kids whenever I would tease him, I would call him that nickname. He hated every moment I called him that.**_

_**End of preview…**_

**Izi: **"Don't worry guys. There's more to this story than this scene. Trust me, you're going to see a lot of cray-cray in this sequel. Such as the arrival of Caleb. Kuro, tell us more about this Caleb."

**Kuro**: "Caleb is, for standard view, this rebellious teenage merman…who just so happens to be Erik's little brother. Shocker I know. So apparently, Caleb tags along with Erik to help him in his conquest for power over Mako. But while doing so, he meets Thalie who then falls for him. While he doesn't realize it, he has a crush on her too. He kind of flirts with Thalie, instigating Zac and Erik because they don't want their siblings together. It's not that they fall for each other at first glance, they just build a secret friendship which builds into romance."

**Izi:** "For the sequel, I heard that there will be a team of 4 girls called the Syreni Sisters. Who are they?"

**Kuro**: "I'm not so sure I should tell you all of the secrets. I will tell you though that they are a group of teenage girls who face everyday teenage girl stuff, with one twist: they're mermaids. 3 were transformed by accident, one was born. Even though all 4 girls have similar mermaid abilities, they each wield a specific element. The leader wields power over water, the brains wields the power of ice, the rebel wields the power of fire, and the comic relief wields the power of air. That's all I'm going to tell you. Oh and readers, if you have figured out the Syreni and who they really are, don't tell anyone, even in the reviews, it'll spoil it."

**Izi: **"Oh and readers, if you have any questions, about the series or the stories themselves, review your questions or PM Kuro them. Because after this chapter she's going to do a 'Q&A from the readers' chapter."

**Kuro:** "Yes I am. And guys, there will be more singing not just from Sirena!"

**Izi: **"Now that you mention it, it seems that there's simple nothing left of this chapter to reveal!"

**Kuro: **"Yes I am sorry to say that my time here has come to an end for now. But don't worry, I'll come back from the dead with other new chapters, with trivia and more! And guys thank you so much for giving Birthmark a chance! Be on the lookout for the sequel. And remember, the sequel will take awhile to write, but I will try my best to write it as quickly as possible. And this archive needs more stories, so if you have any imaginations about this show that you want to just get out of your system, I encourage you to either write that story or sign up for Fanficiton. Trust me, it doesn't hurt. And be sure to check out other fanfics, like"

**Izi/Kuro:** "On that note GOOD NIGHT AND THANK YOU!"

**Don't miss the season 2 premier of Mako Mermaids! **


	2. General Trivia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy.**

Did you know…

The prophecy of the story was inspired when reading Percy Jackson fanfics.

In the early drafts, Blair/Thalie was supposed to be a girl named Amy who was Zac's blood sister who fell into the moon pool a while before Zac became a merman. But a plot twist from the Nickelodeon show, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, inspired a much more dramatic approach to the protagonist's dynamic contrast.

Blair/Thalie's age is the same as the author when she started writing the story, 14.

Birthmark is the first ever Mako Mermaids fanfic to feature Zac growing up with a younger sister.

Evie's age is never mentioned in both the original series and the story, however it is said she is meant to be 15-16 years old.

Thalie is the first Mako Mermaids OC to be Rita's biological daughter.

The betrayal scene in the grotto took about 2 months to render.

The longest chapter to write was Battlelines.

Originally Blair's real name was intended to be Arista. But a few Percy Jackson fanfics, featuring Greek oceanic names, inspired a much more classical approach to the name instead.

Kuronique read and watched Percy Jackson, H2o, and Mako Mermaid fanfics, books, movies and TV shows to get ideas, plot twists and names.

Rita's real name is never mentioned in the original show, so Corita was a substitution.

Rosalina is the only friend of Thalie whose ethnicity is mentioned in the story.

Although Stephanie and Helen's ethnicity are never mentioned, Stephanie is half- Japanese and half-Chinese, and Helen is half-African and half-British, making Helen the only character to be born in London and in Europe.

Thalie's friends are based off of the original 3 girls. Rosalina is based off of Cleo Setori, Stephanie is based off of Emma Gilbert, and Helen was based on Rikki Chadwick. This makes Thalie the Isabella Hartley of the group.

Thalie is the youngest mermaid of the story.

The term "illegal puer" is based off of the term "Mudblood" from the Harry Potter franchise.

Coincidentally, Corita and Thalassa are Greek names. Corita is Greek for "peral".

Thalassa is actually not just a name, but a Greek word, for "sea".

Real teenage and family issues were established in the story to try to make it more realistic.

A few scenes were removed from the final story.

In the story, Thalie is the only live character who is part American and has an American accent.

A couple of songs were also removed. But they will be incorporated in the sequel.

The working title for the sequel, is Tides of Love.

**That's it for now folks! You know the drill, review! Now to answer questions.**

**From ObsessedwReading: Will Emma, Rikki, Cleo and Bella, and their boyfriends ever appear to meet Thalie and her friends? **

**Me: Well that depends if they actually appear in season 2 of the original show.**

**ObsessedwReading: Will Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena ever meet Ondina and Mimmi in your fanfic?**

**Me: Yes.**

**More trivia is on the way! Oh and if you have a better idea for a title for the sequel other than Tides of Love, PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEW OR PM-ING ME! I NEED IDEAS! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	3. Episode Trivia: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy.**

Did you know…

**Outcasts**

This is the debut of Blair/Thalie.

The explanation of Thalie's "special puberty" took about 2 weeks to render.

Mrs. Blakeley's first name is never mentioned in the original series, so Teresa seemed like the only perfect choice for a name.

The flashback Thalie has when she is 6 years old is actually a homage to the ending of the episode from season 2 of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, "The Kraang Conspiracy."

Thalie's aversion to seafood was never supposed to exist, but this idea came up a couple months before finalizing the story.

In the original drafts, Thalie was supposed to be 15 years old, but this idea was dropped to bring a younger character into the story.

In the original story, Thalie was supposed to be Australian not half, but this idea was dropped in order to further explain the prophecy line "Two nations shall conceive a child born from sea and land."

The ending to the episode in the story is a homage to the ending very first episode of H2O, "Metamorphosis"

**Getting Legs**

The amount of time it takes for Thalie to transform is a concept of being part of both worlds.

Thalie's tail is solid gold not bronze like regular mermaids and is silver during the night.

A boy eterothaleís' tail is actually green during the day and black during the night.

Most of the episode's subplot is taken from the episode from h2O, "Pool Party."

The Voice was inspired by siren myths.

**Meeting Rita**

Although Kuronique was in her final year of middle school and not at high school like the characters, Kuronique turned to her older sister, who had graduated from the high school Kuronique attends today, to get ideas.

This episode was written months before Kuronique became a high school freshman (or woman)

The Health Class for first period thing is actually homage to the author's first class in middle school, health.

**Lyla Alone**

Lyla's name is Arabic for "night"

This episode is homage to the H2O episode, "Party Girls." The only difference is that no locket is stolen and no one has their tail in a sleeping bag.

Ali Hannah, Timmy Wood, Jenna, and Victoria Kural are actual names of classmates of the author.

**Blizzard**

This episode is a parallel to the original episode.

**Dolphin Tale**

This episode is homage to "Scary Movie" an episode from the Disney show, _The Suite life of Zack and Cody._

This is the first and probably only episode to feature Thalie without a tail.

This is an episode when Thalie doesn't use her powers.

This episode mainly focuses on Helen

**Zac's Pool Party**

When Thalie complains about question 7 on her math homework, it's a reference to H2o.

This episode marks Thalie's knowledge of Zac being a merman.

**Zac's return to Mako**

In the original drafts, Thalie was supposed to warn Zac about the full moon, but this idea was dropped in later drafts.

This episode is the first to display Thalie's origin to her. We are acknowledged only a bit.

**The Siren**

When Thalie's thoughts are heard: "And avenge my father", this is a foreshadow to the possible future episode, Vengeance is Mine.

The password for the freshman nerd base and the red or white question, is actually taken from the 1994 movie, _Ace Ventura: Pet Detective_.

Matthew Mitchibata and Tanvi Shah are again, real names of Kuronique classmates in high school.

Tanvi's specialty with "audio tech" is a reference to her hearing device the real life Tanvi uses, due to her being born deaf and going through surgery to get the device installed so she can hear.

This episode marks the first time Zac sees Thalie with a tail.

**Zac returns to Mako**

This episode is the first time Thalie meets her cousins, so to speak.

This is the first time Thalie and Zac work together and use their powers together.

**I don't believe in mermaids**

This episode was short due to it being unprepared.

**Close call**

In this episode, we get a description of Thalie in her night tail for the first time.

**Betrayal**

This is the episode where Thalie is informed of the prophecy of her birth.

Rita finally tells the girls who Blair really is.

This is the first episode Thalie and her friends have a fight.

There is a much more emotional bond shown between Thalie and Zac.

Thalie and Zac are betrayed.

This is the episode Thalie is told the truth about her mother for the first time.

When Thalie makes a compression to her cousins' tails, there is a goof. Thalie's tail is actually silver in that shot, not gold.

**More trivia is on the way! Oh and if you have a better idea for a title for the sequel other than Tides of Love, PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEW OR PM-ING ME! I NEED IDEAS! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	4. Episode Trivia: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy.**

Did you know…

**Battlelines**

This episode is almost homage to the episode of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, "The Wrath of Tiger Claw."

In this episode, Thalie finds out the truth for real.

This is the first episode to feature Thalie going behind someone's back.

In this episode, we see Nixie prejudicing Thalie. This is a common hatred in merfolk society, as eterothaleís are the most prejudiced of all sea creatures.

This is the episode where Thalie's choice is finally revealed.

In Thalie's vision of her father's death, the plane crashes in Africa. In _Zac's return to Mako,_ there was a mistake. Thalie's father almost died in Africa, not Hawaii.

**Sirena's Secret**

Sirena's name is literally Spanish for "mermaid."

This episode has a character from the Lion King: Rafiki.

In the original drafts, Rafiki was supposed to be named Amigo, but this idea was dropped in order to further explain the reference to the original character.

The beginning scene in this episode is homage to the scene in the Lion King, when the original Rafiki discovers that Simba is alive by picking up his scent through some herbs he picks up, and paints Simba on the tree and says the same line "It is time."

Rafiki will again appear in the sequel.

This is the episode when Thalie's series of changes are confirmed.

Rosalina's punishment for Lyla and Nixie is a reference to the 2013 movie, _Carrie._ In the movie, Rita Desjardin gives almost the same punishment, for harassing a girl.

The rest of the chapter/episode with Thalie in the ocean is homage to the scene in the Lion King when Simba went out in the savannah alone and come across the original Rafiki, who then introduced the adult Simba to the spirit of **his** father, Mufasa, who then convinced Simba to face his past. After that, Rafiki in the movie gives teaches Simba a little lesson on how to deal with his past. So in this scene in this chapter, Rafiki, is well, Rafiki, Simba is Thalie, and Mufasa is her late father. ( **A.N. Read and watch those scenes and you'll see a huge similarity, trust me.**)

**Truce**

In this episode, Tech Center is introduced.

We see Cam and Helen talking for the first time.

Rosalina's line "The universe just loves to prove me wrong doesn't it?" And Stephanie's retort, are actual lines taken from the episode of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, "_The Awakaning."_

**Moon Ring 2**

The conversation between Thalie and Rita is based off of the conversation in Frozen between Anna and Elsa during her coronation party.

**The Trident Job**

The reason that this came out so late was because Kuronique was on vacation to Mexico and was forbidden from bringing her laptop.

This is the first episode where we see Thalie, Zac, and Cam working together.

The real reason Stephanie, Helen, and Rosalina do not appear in this episode is because there were no plans for them and Kuronique felt it was really unnecessary for them to appear.

The ninja costume Thalie wears was the exact same costume the author wore when she was 13.

Right after this episode was finally released, the next chapter was typed up after 2 months of rendering it.

Originally there was intended to be a preview of the next chapter at the end, but this idea was thought as a spoiler alert.

**The Return of Thalassa Santos **

Thalie's ability to pull water out of thin air is a reference to a waterbending technique shown in season 3 by Hama in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

In the original scene, Thalie was supposed to lead Zac to the grotto and then betray him, but this idea was dropped. More of the original scene will be shown in another chapter.

In this episode, Blair finally betrays Zac and changes her name to Thalie to remember her father.

Rita's offer to join her class was inspired by Valka's offer for Hiccup to join her in _How To Train Your Dragon._

In the original drafts, Sirena and Thalie were supposed to sing a duet, _I dreamed a Dream_. But this idea was dropped in later drafts.

**Nowhere to hide**

Jackie Williamson is another real life classmate of the author.

Thalie's reasoning to go with the girls to fight Zac was inspired from a scene from an episode of_ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_.

**Aquata Returns**

Aquata and Adreena's names are the names of Ariel's older sisters in the 1989, movie, _The Little Mermaid._

Rita's full name is revealed in this episode.

**Evie times 2**

Not much was written in this episode.

**Zac's choice**

When Thalie is zapped by the trident, she almost dies.

This is the first time we see Rita angry.

Thalie's near death experience, is actually homage to Mimi's near death experience in the 1996 Broadway musical, _Rent_.

Thalie's obsession with ice cream is actually the author's real life obsession.

**Trust**

Thalie's desire to crate ice weapons is a foreshadow to the sequel, when actual ice weapons will be used.

Thalie's comment of Nixie having a frozen heart is a reference to Frozen.

Nixie's name is of Germanic origin meaning "water spirit."

**Decision Time**

This episode marks the finale of Birthmark.

Thalie's dream of Cam using the trident is homage to the scene in Frozen when Hans betrays Anna. The only difference is that in the episode there's no kissing.

This episode marks that Cam was going to betray them either way of Thalie's choice.

This is probably the only episode when Rita is talking to Harry and not in a flashback.

The talk Thalie and her father have may be that last in the series.

This story mainly focuses on Family. The sequel will focus on romance.

The final line, "Oh I love having the best of both worlds!" is a reference to former American sweetheart, Hannah Montana.

**More info is on the way! Oh and if you have a better idea for a title for the sequel other than Tides of Love, PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEW OR PM-ING ME! I NEED IDEAS! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	5. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. Now to answer some questions…**

From ObsessedwReading: Will Evie become a mermaid in your sequel?

From Me: Yes

From : Will Thalie and Zac still have a sibling like relationship even though they are not really related?

From me: Definently yes. This time, Zac is more overprotective of her, especially when Caleb shows up.

From : Will Zac stay on the good side or become like Cam?

From me: That remains to be seen in the original series.

**More info is on the way! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	6. QA pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. Now to answer some questions…**

From ObsessedwReading: Will Cam be with Nixie or will he end up with Mimmi like it's shown in the trailer?

From Me: That depends on how it plays in season 2

From ObsessedwReading: Will Zac be with Evie or will he leave her for Lyla?

From me: Yes.

From ObsessedwReading: Will Zac and Cam become friends again?

From me: That remains to be seen in the original series.

From ObsessedwReading: Will the girls and Zac accept Ondina and Mimmi in their group?

From me: It depends how that turns out in season 2 maybe.

**More info is on the way! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	7. New characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. **

Upcoming Characters

Batalo

Vali

Ziron

Perseus

Theseus

Smeade

Malcolm

Caesar

Cahaya

**More characters are being made on the way! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	8. It has been decided

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. **

It has been decided. Yes, fans, the title for the sequel has been decided. And I'd like to thank secretsmarts1 for helping me with it. And so the sequel title is…

**HEART**

**OF**

**A**

**MERMAN**

**More characters are being made on the way! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	9. QA pt3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. **

From ObsessedwReading: Will Zac and Erik be friends?

From me: Yes, but later at the end of the story.

From ObsessedwReading: Will David find out about Sirena being a mermaid?

From me: Yes, and he will find out about the others.

From ObsessedwReading: Will Cam and Erik be friends?

From me: Think of them as "friendly comrades."

**More characters are being made on the way! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	10. QA part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. **

From Mako Lover: Will thalie stay with the girls and zac or if erik's evil, will he get thalie on his side?

From Me: Thalie will stay on the good side. And Erik won't be evil, just misunderstood.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	11. Teaser Trailer

**I'm so sorry this took a long time! Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. **

Hi. I'm Thalie. You want to know how to find somebody you love? For me it went like this: Open your mind to the world, look at all the possibilities on how to live life. Then for the next few months, eat, sleep, breathe, laugh, and cry, without ever closing your mind to the world. Not even for a second. You want to know how to keep your relationship a secret? I actually did that once. Believe it or not, **that** was a lot harder.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	12. Preview

**I'm so sorry this took a long time! Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. **

"Thalassa?" I heard my mom near me. "Anna said you were looking for me. Said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Uh-uh." I replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-uh?" She asked confused. "You weren't looking for me?"

I sighed. "No. **Talk.** I can't **talk **about it." My mom looked at me with concern.

"Is everything ok sweetie?" She asked. It was now or never. I had to tell her.

"Can we go someplace quiet?" I asked meekly. We made our way to the grotto. Thank the Fates that no one was there.

What's going on?" She asked. I took a breath. If things didn't go well I wanted Evie to have my moon ring. Luckily I still have it.

Pulling out my phone and handing it to Rita I said, "I didn't have the nerve to tell you so I wrote it." What did I write you ask? This, "There's something you should know: Since I love Caleb, I'm dating him." Mom's face of concern turned into a mask of shock and disbelief.

"Ziron has sent his best agents here and you're dating one of them?" She asked. "Is this a joke?"

"No." I replied. "I'm seeing him. We just agreed to let you guys know."

"Thalassa has he hurt you?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Then you're going to have to do better than I'm seeing him because this. This is not making any sense!"

"I just want to date like a normal kid ma." I said meekly.

"Baby, you weren't **born** to be normal. Everything you've done your entire life has been exceptional." I put on a determined face, the face of my stubbornness. "No!" My mom continued. "No you are not going to continue seeing that boy. No! The pod has worked too hard to keep you alive. We have sacrificed so much for your safety! And now you want to put yourself in danger again? Mermaids of the pod don't date mermen especially-

"I don't want to be part of the freaking pod!" I shouted, cutting her off. "I DON'T WANT TO BE THE NEXT LEADER!"

"Do the girls and Zac know?" My mom asked.

"No." I retorted. "Can you tell them?" That's when she lost it.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Oh! Thalassa Isabel Santos! My mother died at the hands of those monsters! What you're doing is dishonorable! If you want to keep seeing that boy, you tell the girls yourself, and then after that you tell the whole pod, who by the way, are going to have a much bigger reaction than mine because they have more hearts you're going to break!"

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	13. Mimmi's file

**Here are some profiles! Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. **

Mimmi  
>Nickname: Dr. Potion-stein<br>Hair color: Black  
>Eye color: grey<br>Species: Mermaid  
>Powers: Hydrokinesis, hydro-healing, hydro-thermokinesis, photokinesis, invisiblility, telekinesis, atmokinesis, elelectokinesis, cyrokinesis, and volume reduction. Is a child prodigy in potioneering.<br>Height: 5'3  
>Age: 17 in book 2, 18 in book 3 and 22 in book 4.<br>Siblings: none  
>Birthdate: September 7<br>Additional features: Mimmi wears a moon ring, a lot of floral and navy clothes, sometimes dresses.  
>PodTribe/Clan: Mako Pod (formerly Erudit Pod)  
>Ethnicity: Canadian.<br>Parents: Lily (mother, deceased)  
>Personality: Mimmi is a beautiful mermaid from the Mako Island pod. Though she was originally born in Canadian, she will never forget her banishment and always tries to make up for the crime she did not commit. Sweet, but self doubting and clumsy, she is extremely intelligent and always seems to be soaking up knowledge without even trying. She is a prodigy in chemistry and is naturally curious.<p>

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	14. Ondina's File

**Here are some profiles! Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. **

Ondina  
>Nickname: Dinie<br>Hair color: Blonde  
>Eye color: blue<br>Species: Mermaid  
>Powers: Hydrokinesis, hyrdo-thermokinesis, invisiblility, telekinesis, Bond telepathy, atmokinesis, elelectokinesis, cyrokinesis, and volume reduction.<br>Height: 5'4  
>Age: 17 in book 2, 18 in book 3 and 22 in book 4.<br>Siblings: none  
>Birthdate: March 15<br>Additional features: Ondina wears a moon ring, a lot of shorts of different colors and t shirts, sometimes tanktops.  
>PodTribe/Clan: Mako Pod (or so you think she was born in)  
>Ethnicity: Australian (or so you think).<br>Parents: Gyatso (father, missing, presumed dead) Kaimana (mother, alive)  
>Personality: (Yet to be revealed in the show)<p>

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Oh and if you have any questions about Ondina, I'm not going to answer because the answers are spoilers.**


	15. Erik's profile

**Here are some profiles! Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. **

Erik  
>Nickname: Mr. Bossy and Bass Boy ( because of his freakishly deep voice)<br>Hair color: Blonde  
>Eye color: blue<br>Species: Merman  
>Powers: Hydrokinesis, hyrdo-thermokinesis, cryokinesis, skilled in spearsmanship, enhanced stamina, use of the 3 unforgivable techniques, electokinesis, night vision, invisiblility, telekinesis, and Bond telepathy.<br>Height: 5'7 1/2  
>Age: 17 in book 2, 18 in book 3 and 22 in book 4.<br>Siblings: Caleb (younger brother)  
>Birthdate: September 13<br>Additional features: Erik wears a lot of t shirts and white shorts.  
>PodTribe/Clan: Ares Tribe (formerly Union clan)  
>Ethnicity: New Zealandish.<br>Parents: Ziron (adoptive father) Caesar (biological father, deceased) Cahaya (mother, alive)  
>Personality: Not much is known about him other than he's solitary and elusive, as he is a "do it yourself guy". He is very determined and is what you would call, a well refined leader, dressed up like a teenager. He can be bossy mostly but he's very respectful. As Caleb's older brother, he looks out for his little brother, even if it means getting caught in Caleb's shenanigans.<p>

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Oh and if you have any questions about Erik, I'm not going to answer because the answers are spoilers.**


	16. Caleb's profile

**Here are some profiles! Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids. Enjoy. **

Caleb  
>Nickname: Impulse<br>Hair color: chesnut brown (with one gold streak in human form but a few streaks in the front of his hair in mermen form)  
>Eye color: hazel (in human form) amber (in merman form)<br>Species: Omega Merman  
>Powers: Divine power of lightning, electrokinesis, atmokinesis, hyrdo-electrokinesis, astrakinesis, invisiblility, telekinesis, Bond telepathy, electrical force field, night vision, electrolysis, electrical healing, electrical mimicry, static electricity manipulation, enhanced speed swimming, skilled in blacksmithing, and skilled in swordsmanship.<br>Height: 5'5  
>Age: 15 in book 2, 16 in book 3 and 20 in book 4.<br>Siblings: Erik (older brother)  
>Birthdate: May 5<br>Additional features: Caleb wears causal blue shirts, dark jeans, and sneakers.  
>PodTribe/Clan: Ares tribe (formerly Union clan)  
>Ethnicity: New Zealandish.<br>Parents: Ziron (adoptive father) Caesar (biological father, deceased) Cahaya (mother)  
>Personality: Caleb is rebellious and crude, even as a hatchling. Upon first meeting Thalassa, his first reaction is to see her as a worthy opponent for a fight and he is pretty snippy, even toward the ladies. He flirts with Thalie, sometimes just to have somebody to talk to and sometimes just to annoy Zac. While he doesn't realize it he has a crush on her. When they confess their love to each other they promise to keep it a secret. His impulsive tendencies are reinforced by a knack for taking care of himself, as he is physically fit and an able hunter, two features which make way for his more arrogant side. Even as a teenager, Caleb strives to please and respect his adoptive father, Ziron who only sees him as a thorn on his side, even after raising him and his brother for 10 years. Compared to the rest of the tribe, Caleb is a pack of trouble because of his inability to follow even the simplest orders. This is what causes him to have less privileges in the tribe after an incident. Caleb and Thalie then become a close couple.<p>

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Oh and if you have any questions about Erik, I'm not going to answer because the answers are spoilers.**


End file.
